


Costumes are for Fun?

by Selfindulgent_selfinsert



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien love, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Healthy Relationships, Polyamory, SWEET BOYS, domestic life, three person relationship, venom doesn't understand costumes, you all love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfindulgent_selfinsert/pseuds/Selfindulgent_selfinsert
Summary: Eddie Brock x Venom (2018) x ReaderPure Halloween fluff between the three of you while out for a Halloween party.Venom is a pure boy who loves you very much but doesn't really get that people who dress up like 80's slashers are not the real slashers themselves.





	Costumes are for Fun?

“WHY CAN WE NOT EAT HIM?”

“Because Venom, he’s not a real murderer! It’s called a costume!”

You and your partners Eddie and Venom had decided to attend a Halloween party thrown in a local pub and Venom was having a hard time understanding the difference between Halloween costumes and the fictional murderers from the movies you’d spent the whole month watching.  
“BUT IT’S THAT KREUGER GUY! HE’S A BAD GUY, I CAN EAT HIM!” You’d pulled Venom away from the crowd and outside onto the deserted patio. While Eddie had opted not to dress up, you, however, were clad in a tiny skeleton dress. Now out on the patio, you were regretting your choices as the wind whipped by, raising goosebumps along your flesh while trying to talk the beefy symbiote down from consuming the whole party. He had taken over right before you dragged him out into the cold, not wanting to spook the other guests.

“Venom, that man is dressed in a costume. Like I am! During Halloween people who are good dress up in costumes of characters they like. They don’t emulate the movies where the character is from. It’s just for fun, please calm down.” The giant alien looked down at you, your arms rubbing together to try and retain some warmth. As much and he loved Eddie, he loved you too; so small and kind, fully welcoming him into your life and showing him as much love and attention as he could want. Your food was his favorite, making sure to incorporate the foods he liked and needed, especially the sweet chocolates you would make. He softened, Venom was your big goopy teddy and he scooped you into his arms. His huge body radiating heat. You placed a kiss to his cheek. “You wanna just go home and snuggle on the couch? Just the three of us?”

“YES, WE’D LIKE THAT…”

Still carrying you, Venom stepped off the patio and started down the street cradling you all the while. You were so lucky to have them both, to be loved so much; dozing off in his arms the whole walk home, your dreams sweet and warm.

When you woke, you were home swaddled between Eddie and Venom. While the TV was on, though no one was really paying attention. Eddie was reading something on his phone while his left hand absentmindedly stroked your thigh, and Venom snoozed while wrapped around you, his head on your shoulder. It was nice, there was a sense of calm between the three of you.  
“You awake now babe?” Eddie detached from his phone and kissed the top of your head. “Yeah, thanks for helping to carry me home Ed…” Your free hand moved upwards to rub his cheek. He smiled down at you, placing his phone down on the side table to wrap both his arms around you. “Happy Halloween babe, we love you so much…”

“I love you both so much Eddie, so much…” Settling into his lap more, smooshing your cheek against Venom sleeping on your shoulder which brought him back to the waking world.  
“YOU ARE AWAKE (Y/N), DID YOU HAVE A GOOD REST?” Venom nuzzled into your neck. ‘”Yes I did Venom, did you have fun at the party? Thank you for carrying me home.” Venom nodded happily, purring loudly like a cat. This moment was surreal and joyful, it left you warm inside, but something else was bubbling to the surface…

Your stomach let out a loud growl, cutting through the room. The noise pulled a laugh from the three of you. “ARE YOU HUNGRY BABE?”

“I guess I am Venom. I’ll go make some dinner…”

Eddie trapped you from getting off the couch. “Oh no! It’s our turn, we’ll go get something and come back really quick okay. What do you want, Chinese?” He and venom were so warm, but take out sounded so good right now. “Ohhhh babe, bring me a burger… with extra cheese please.” Venom receded into Eddie as he pressed a hard kiss on your cheek. “We’ll be back babe, with just what you ordered. Love you!”

Oh, how did you get so lucky…


End file.
